Tenshi
by Tenshi96
Summary: A new adventure with our favorite character's children! Romance, Sex, Violence and Mythology! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

pre  
Tenshi

Chapter 1: Father's house

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the original characters. The universe of Inuyasha is from the brain of Rumiko Takahashi. I am just obsessed with her creation.

An ancient evil emerges in feudal Japan. An evil so dark that even the demons that lurk within the dark quake in fear at the unmentionable accursed name. Can this mysterious foreigner who appeared from the bone eaters well after 50 years of silence, be the answer?

Feudal Era Japan 50 years after the defeat of Naraku, in the blossoming town of Edo

A streak of red and black ran through the forest of Inuyasha. "Toshi! Behind you!" The streak of black and red stopped and clawed at the air pink claw marks appeared in the sky and a loud crash followed. A giant centipede fell in pieces to the ground. He was tall and appeared just as human as you and I but flowing through his veins is the blood of a hanyou and a miko. He was truly unique in this world. That was his curse. His mother had died in childbirth and his father soon followed. He died from grief. A dog demon, even a half of one, cannot be without their mate for long. He was taken in by Sango and Miroku. He watched them live and grow their family and then die. Now, he was the town's glorified guard dog. He hated it. A young man wearing a monk's robe and carrying a staff ran up to Toshi son of Inuyasha.

"Toshi! That was great! You didn't even break a sweat." The young monk exclaimed.

"It was just an overgrown bug. You could've handled it, Hagiwara."

Toshi turned to leave. His father's fire rat robes were snug around his muscular form.

"Where are you running off to?"

"I need to think!"

Toshi walked away from the scene with a heavy heart. He felt like he hadn't lived up to his potential. By his age his parents had defeated Naraku and started a family. Well, they also were dead by now. Toshi was lonely. He could feel the loneliness in his very bones. Sango had raised him with full knowledge of his demon parts.

"Dog demons are not meant to be alone. They travel in packs and have one true mate or their 'Bitch'. Before finding this mate they can have many trysts and many children but after the mate has been found they become whole. They think only of being with their mate and protecting their mate. That is why dog demons are so rare. Their children are second on the list of importance because their mate holds their soul. The males have been known to kill off their own children and murder anything that seemingly steals their mate away from them. If the mate rejects their dog demon mate, it often sends him or her into a jealous rage." Sango had told him once he had reached puberty. She had feared he would not know what to do with himself if he found his mate.

He walked up the hill outside of Edo and sat leaning against the well his mother had come from. "Why can I not have my mate from this well? Father was lucky. Few have their true mates come appear before them like an angel. If I had my mate appear in front of me I wouldn't waste any time marking her. I would treat her like a queen."

While Toshi was bemoaning his existence the well started pulsing with energy and filling slowly with water.

He turned around and peered down the well as it slowly filled with water. The water shot out of the bone eaters well like a fountain. Toshi jumped back. Then the pulsing stopped. Toshi gaped down at the bottom of the well in awe. There at the bottom of the well was a woman. Could my prayers have been answered?

Colleen had been skeptical of this place her best friend,Elizabeth, had recommended to her. Her tan faced had turned up in one of her beautiful smiles and her doe eyes had sparkled with that joy that only she possessed. Colleen had always thought Elizabeth was more beautiful than anyone she had ever seen. She was Colleen's really only true friend. They had known each other since they were in diapers together. Colleen loved Elizabeth like a sister. So if Elizabeth told her that this run down, creepy tattoo shop on a dirt road in the woods of East, Texas was the home of the world's best fortune teller, then Colleen had to believe it. She pulled her beat up old Ford into park outside the shanty. There was no parking lot. The woods overtook the tiny shack that only had one identifying marker, a single neon sign that flickered "Tattoo". She took a pack of cigarettes out of her hoodie pocket. She lit up and took a drag. Colleen walked up the dirt road in her black police boots. She had done a stint at a security company and they had made her buy her own boots. They were perfect for walking up the woodland terrain.

She sighed. Her black hoodie was pulled up over her hair to protect it from the slight drizzle that made her forget about her cigarette. She checked her phone. No service.

Great. This is how people die in horror movies.

Raising a fist to knock on the door only to have it slowly creak open. Paralyzed in fear, Colleen stared at the crack in the door.

Why?!

"I have been expecting you." A voice sang.

Beth must have told her that I was coming. Yeah that's what I choose to believe.

Colleen pushed the door open the rest of the way. How relieved she was when the shack looked like a normal tattoo parlor. Sitting in a big plush easy chair in the corner was the sole inhabitant of the shop. Her skin ,seemingly free of blemish and white, clashed with her all black attire in such a tantalizing way. An Elvira inspired goth psychic,tattoo,artist Drawings of tattoos were crammed onto every centimeter of the walls. Flash tattoos.

"Come on back, Sugar!" Back breaking stilettos clicked as she danced across the checker board floor to the back of the shack. 'Elvira' smiled and winked on perfectly lined eye at the ebony haired teen. Colleen felt compelled to follow. Her feet were moving on their own and she felt hazy. There was a tiny room in the back 'Elvira' took opened walked through the beaded curtain and Colleen followed. The room was the size of a small bedroom and light with candles. In the center of the room was a large tortoise shell floating up turned in and floating in what appeared to be a koi pond minus the koi. Strange symbols were drawn in chalk around the pond.

emSomething is weird about this /em

"Have a seat Darling and we will begin." Elvira sat cross legged on the floor infront of the pond and peered into the tortise shell. She did as she was told.

"You are not as you seem my lovely. Few understand you. It is because you are not of this world but a word beyond."  
The sorceress pulled a skull out of her dress pocket. It had fangs and two black jewels for eyes. "I can fix that for you if you like? I just need a personal item. Like those!" She pointed at Colleens glasses. "Is there something else you would like to have? I have to have these to drive home." "That was never your home." The glasses appeared in the pond without Colleen taking them off.

emWhy am I not afraid of her? Why does this room feel comforting?/em

"You find comfort in your father's house. It is only natural." The goth replied to her unspoken question. Colleen looked through her blurred eyes at the sorceress only to see everything too clearly. They were not in a room in a shack. They were in cave that had many skulls of different creatures laying around them in a circle and the psychics eyes were blood red. She could see the individual scales on the woman's pale face. emWhy am I not freaking out right now?/em  
"You cannot see into the world without glasses because you were meant to see differently than mere mortals. Take a hold of the well, Goddess. Look upon the truth. Colleen leaned over the pond. She say a man wearing what looked like a red kimono. He was clearly Japanese but he had beautiful blue eyes and an aura of power surrounded him. He walked almost like an something just beneath his skin wanted out. Something feral.

"Why does he look so depressed? What is his purpose?" Colleen asked.

"You are my Goddess. It is time for you to go to him."

"GO!"

Colleen screamed as the well expanded to 5 times it's size. She had been gazing so intently at the water that her nose was nearly touching the water. She lost her balance and fell head first into the sorceresses magic water. /pre 


	2. Chapter 2

Tenshi

I don't own Inuyasha! My OC characters are my own.

Chapter 2: Strange Creature

Toshi could hardly believe his eyes. She looked so strange. Having pulled her soaking wet body from the bottom of the well, Toshi brought her to his small hut at the edge of the village. Quickly, he built a small fire in the fire place in the main room of his home. She wore strange clothing that the villagers would find 'indecent' for a woman past marrying age. He noticed that her hair was pulled back. In his world that was a sign of marriage. Fear gut punched him. Surely, fate would not have sent him a married mate?

 _ **'Matters not if she was wed before. The Lady be ours now. We can easily eliminate a rival. Let him try to take our mate from us.'**_

"What if she still holds affection for him? We must not hurt her." Toshi said out loud to his inner demon.

 _ **'How could she be happy with another?'**_

"Humans are different than youkai. Human wome-"

A groan interrupted his soliloquy.

"Whhere ahm I?" The girl slurred.

Everything was blurry. She leaned up onto her elbows only to have her head spin and hit the floor.

 _Ouch_

Colleen rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up again. When she opened her green eyes she became aware that the tip of her nose brushed the tip of another person's nose. Her eyes were still blurry. She always had horrible eyesight. The doctor said she would be blind by the age of thirty. But her eye sight had never been this weird before. She could clearly see a pair of brilliant blue eyes and in them a samurai looked back at her from the left pupil and a maiden in the left one.

 _I must be trippin'. This can't be real._

 _ **'She smells like Holy incense and the marshes.'**_

His Mate's nose was touching his and it made his heart bang against his rib cage. The blind woman and the quarter dog demon stayed like that. Toshi's large muscular frame leaning over hers and her body propped up on her elbows. Toshi had never been this close to a woman that he desired. In fact, Toshi couldn't remember desiring any woman or even a man. Oh! He did desire her. His manhood didn't harden that is a much too docile word for what it did. All his blood flow pulsed into his manhood. His head swayed slightly from the lack of blood in his cranium.

Meanwhile, Colleen's thoughts were a million miles away.

 _I must be dreaming. Ellie told me to lay off the Sangria before bed. Tequila doesn't do this to me. Jack Daniels doesn't betray me like this. Why does the most fruity, sweet, J.R. prom fruit punch tasting adult beverage have to bite me in the ass like this?_

 _ **'She is starring right at me but it doesn't look like she can see me. Her eyes are beautiful beyond compare.'**_

 _I wonder if this dream is somehow about my fear of going really stone cold blind? Like in a really deep and philosophical way? That would explain the lack of glasses but not this weird seeing people in pupils thing. That has to be the Sangria. Why do you hate me so?! I loooovvveee you!_

Two huge rough hands grabbed Colleen's shoulders and a pair of rough lips landed on hers in the worst kiss she had ever had. It almost felt like she was being headbutted. Toshi's hard body had crushed her body to his. His hands slid down her back found her ass and squeezed roughly. Nothing had ever felt better to Toshi. Nothing. Her lips where so soft. Everything about her was soft. The need to touch her felt like the need for breath. Toshi was in bliss. So much so that he didn't notice any resistance from the woman of his dreams till she kicked him in the groin with all of her might. Being part demon, he didn't keel over like a normal male would have. It just knocked him back into reality. He took his body weight off of his newly found mate. If he owned anything other than his fire rat robes and this small two room hut, he would be give it to her to beg for forgiveness.

 _ **Our Mate is without sight! Observe how her eyes though of such beauty cannot focus on anything. We have frightened her. She knows not that it is us. We must never frighten our Mate. She is us and we are her.**_ The beast whined in his head.

He would give his very life to her even though they had just met. This baffled his human brain. The beast just accepted it.

Colleen couldn't see. Everything was a big blur. Her assailant's face and their location remained unknown to her. The 'Elvira' woman was real. The man who looked like a big red, white and black blur stayed poised above her.

"No! No!NO! It can't be real!" Colleen blubbered.

Hot tears flooded her eyes. She covered her eyes with her hands and started keening.

 _'This is not a dream. This is not a dream! Oh no!'_

 _ **I almost shamed my beloved. What a horrible monster I have become.**_

Toshi's need turned into sorrow. Her tears made him want to vomit. He felt like nothing could make this situation worse. He had to fix it.

A puppy's whine interrupted Colleen's meltdown. Sniffling, Colleen peeked through her fingers she squinted and tried to find the source of the sound while being blind. Then there was a yip from above her.

 _Did he just bark?_

Colleen looked at the big blob of a man again. Slowly, her eyes cleared. Her vision sharpened. His features came into view. His skin resembled dark toffee in color. His eyes were distinctively Asian but they were a brilliant blue. His jaw square with a masculine stubble, his cheekbones high and his braided hair ,black as coal, were all very attractive features when put together. If she had to guess his age, he would be in his mid-twenties. Everything but him was still a big blurry abstract painting.

 _I am going crazy._

"You are unseeing. Are you not my beloved?" Toshi breathed.

Colleen couldn't take her eyes off of her captor's jaw. His soft baritone did something to her. His words, though not in a language she understood, soothed her. As if possessed, Colleen's hand gently caressed the side of his face till his stubble tickled her finger tips.

' _ **We must beg for her forgiveness. We cannot let her out of our sight. She is so fragile. Truly, she will be a target to the village men. She is obviously human but at the same time there is something else. It is an underlying holiness in her scent. Her aura gives off-something-. Surely, she is not from this world. Maybe she is from my mother's world? She doesn't seem to speak our language. Maybe a scholar can interp-'**_

Her pale hand tentatively caressed his face. When her finger tips reached his chin, Toshi caught her hand and kissed her palm. The air became humid. The simple kiss had sent goosebumps up Colleen's arm.

 _Why am I so attracted to my assailant?The scaly witch told me that the man in red was my purpose...or whatever...does that mean that we re soul mates or something?_

Again he kissed her palm. His huge hand dwarfed hers. Colleen was tall for a woman and not rail thin. This man must be at least seven feet tall. Her entire hand fit into his palm. He was a giant. His clothing strained against his muscles.

Like two magnets, slowly, the two strangers leaned in closer their noses grazed. The two were so entranced in their animal attraction they failed to notice the monk at the door.

"I see that I have interrupted something. My deepest apologies" A familiar voice came from the doorway. The young monk turned to leave a bright red blush on his pale face.

"Hagiwara! Descendant of the great demon slayer Sango!" Toshi's deep voice boomed. The monk stopped his retreat. He knew that whatever his elder asked of him he must do. The mighty guardian of Edo asked for few things in return for his protection.

"Yes, Toshi descendant of the great hanyou Inuyasha." Was the monk's reply.

"Does your sister have any clothing that my mate may borrow till I have the opportunity to visit the tailor? "

This shocked the young monk who couldn't see anything of the Lady except her disheveled hair,her pale forehead and one beautiful green eye past the giant's massive physic. Hagiwara was shocked by the ethereal beauty of the Lady.

"Truly, the lady be a tenshi!" Hagiwara exclaimed. Her beauty doubled when he felt her aura.

"How did you find such a creature? She radiates holy energy!"

His friends sudden interest in his new, unmarked mate set his teeth on edge. He knew that the monk meant no harm. He also knew that he was a repressed teen in the presence of a beautiful woman.

Hagiwara sensed Toshi's aggressive spike in his aura.

"I will be of great hast." The monk bowed as he made his escape."May I ask the name of your lovely wife?"

"There is a language barrier. I call her 'Mate' or 'Beloved'. Everyone else may call her 'The wife of Toshi.'."

Please Review! xxkissesxx


	3. Chapter 3

Tenshi

I own only my original characters.

Thank you for reviewing! It makes me want to continue. The weirdness has a point. I swear.

Chapter 3: Gossip

Outside of Inuyasha's forest

Two figures in black robes sat on two huge black horses without eyes. The riders whispered to themselves in a foreign language and the horses breathed as if it was cold. It was summer. White puffs came from their snouts. Snarls and howls could be heard in the distance.

/

Hagiwara ran all the way from Toshi's hut to his home at full speed. He had to tell his sister. Upon reaching his own home he paused only to take off his shoes at the entrance.

"Kuchimi! Older sister ,I have to tell you something of great importance!"

Kuchimi Hagiwara loved her little brother like her own son. When their mother died of a sudden illness Kuchimi sacrificed her own happiness for her brother's future. That had been nearly eighteen summers ago. Their father had died when her brother was a newborn under mysterious circumstances. Some of the villagers whispered behind their sleeves about their mother being a fox demon. They said cruel things but never had the backbone to say it to her face. They feared retaliation and Mrs. Hagiwara feared for her children. Their mother traveled back to her ancestral home with her two children in tow. That is how they came to Edo.

Kuchimi struggled to mend a rip in her favorite kimono when her brother burst through the door. She had jumped in fright. The small bone needle pricking her finger.

"Ow! Tadachika! This news better be of very great importance." She sucked on her poor finger. It never stood a chance against tornado Tadachika. Tadachika took a seat across from Kuchimi panting.

"It" Inhale "Is" Exhale

"Well. Say it."

"Toshi-sama took a wife. He requests that you lend him some clothing until he can go to the tailor. Oh! If you had on seen her! She is a tenshi. She must be! The Lady be of immense holiness!"

Her brother proved emphatic. Kuchimi's chest constricted. She became lost in the clean line of stitches in her kimono. _Of course Toshi-sama took a wife. I bet she is stunning. Why would a man such as he be interested in anything other than a great beauty? Why would my brain ever entertain the idea that he could have ever seen me as anything other than a niece or that of a granddaughter? Foolish heart._

"Toshi-sama took a wife." she whispered.

Her demeanor changed. Tadachika noticed. He had suspected that his sister had feelings for the giant but did not know for sure. It is only normal for a woman of twenty five to hold out hope that a man would want her. Kuchimi was pretty in her own way. Tadachika knew of the past suitors she had turned down because of him. He respected his sister greatly for her sacrifice. Now, she was much too old to hope of a suitor. Though Tadachika was happy for his friend, he was saddened for his sister.

"The Lady must be of great importance. Did she not come with a dowry and servants? Why must I lend my meager belongings to her?" She bitterly asked.

Tadachika grabbed his sister's hand.

"Toshi-sama says that she does not speak our language. She must be a foreigner. Her eyes are the color of jade and her skin is very pale. Her eyes are larger than any that I have ever seen. She is not from Japan that is for sure. I doubt that she is of this world. Perhaps her servants were attacked by bandits. Maybe she fell from the sky. It is all very strange. "

Kuchimi's eyes softened at his words.

 _She must be very frightened. Being away from everything she has ever known and apparently she doesn't even have clothing._

"Alright brother, I will gather some things for her to wear."

"Thank you so much!"

Meanwhile, back at Toshi's hut

"妻は小屋にいます" The sexy giant's voice crooned from what Colleen assumed was the doorway. Her vision literally only say him and in crisp HD. Everything else, including her own hand, was murky. Overall, Colleen felt like she had taken her current situation in stride. She knew from her knowledge of Japanese Samurai movies that her dad had made her watch growing up that she was probably in Japan. The 'Elvira' impersonator had told her that his purpose was her. She also referred to her 'father's house' being that weird cave straight out of a bad horror movie.

 _Father as in Father God? Or father as in sperm donor? I had a dad. A great dad. My mom wasn't the greatest parent but that is to be expected. Having two good parents is a dichotomy. It is a rule or something. Nothing can be perfect. It is like balancing the universe out or something. Maybe that is why I am here. But what about the psychic referring to me as a Goddess. Ugh. My head hurts. I need answers! But Goddamn it! I can't even communicate! I can't see anything but him! I have no choice but to rely upon a big, handsy,sexy in a caveman sort of way, giant. He really is my only hope for survival right now._

Colleen laid her head in her blurry hands groaning.

"I hate feeling this vulnerable. You know that? Huh? Sexy Japanese caveman." Colleen snapped her fingers twice to get his attention. He had said something in Japanese. She felt rather than saw him try to leave her alone in the hut by herself!

"Wife stay in the hut." Toshi ordered.

 _Why am I attempting to speak to her if she doesn't understand what I am saying._

 _ **We could teach her.**_

 _How can we teach her if she is blind?_

 _ **Once she is truly ours we won't have to speak to her with our mouth. Our mouth will be used for other things.**_

 _Why do you speak in riddles to me? Aren't you supposed to be helping me?You are me in the most condensed form are you not?_

 _ **You could say that I am, yes.**_

 _I don't remember you giving me all these riddles whenever that bear youkai tried to eat me when I was a mere pup._

 _ **I am you and you are me. You grow. I grow.**_

 _ ***Snap* *Snap***_

Toshi paused halfway out of the door. His huge frame scrunched up uncomfortably. He spun around and sat next to Colleen his shoulder brushing hers.

"Are you hurt? My stupidity! You are helpless here."  
"あなたは傷ついていますか？私の愚かさ！あなたはここで無力です。" Colleen couldn't understand what he said and it frustrated her to no end. She turned and looked at his chiseled jaw.

"My instincts tell me that I should stay here with you. My brain tells me that you are my only chance of survival. So I am staying but you can't leave me alone."

She grabbed his hand. He jumped a little.

"I am afraid to my bones. I have no choice but to stay with you. I need you to help me figure this out. Why am I here? Who is this 'Father' she talked about. Why can I only see you? " Colleen said.

"I can understand you." A deep voice spoke. Colleen turned to face him. "When you touched me...I felt something sharp. Then I could understand you."

"What is your name? So I can stop calling you the big guy in red." Colleen chucked.

"Toshi is what people call me. Though, I don't really have one. My parents died without naming me."

"I am sorry about that. Apparently, my father isn't my father. He named me. My name is Colleen. It means girl. Isn't that the dumbest thing to name your daughter?"

"Why are you afraid? I will protect you." Toshi grabbed her chin with his hand.

"You are mine. From the moment I found you at the bottom of that well-I knew that you were sent for me. I know that you are not from here. The gods sent you to me. I don't know their reasons but I know that nothing will harm you."

Colleen looked into his sincere blue eyes.

"I don't know why I believe you but I do. Everything has been so overwhelming. First, I go to this psychic and she turns into a white snake thing and I fall through this well she conjured. She took my glasses. Then I woke up in this hut and you were all over me!"

Toshi broke eye contact with her.

"I am ashamed of my actions. I am not human. Not-completely-"

"Why don't we forget about the attempted rape. I should be freaking out about the whole 'I am not human.' thing but really. After what I have been through today, it is just another thing on my list of weird. I feel like Alice."

"Apparently, I am not human either. Nothing weird happened to me growing up. I grew up in an average family in East, Texas. I may have had some pretty awful maternal figures in my life but nothing like this shit! I mean I just wanted to get a basic tarot card reading. Maybe even get my palm read but not this."

"You really have no idea what you are? You are some kind of goddess or angel or something. You reek of holy incense and magic. You touch me and I can understand your language. Look at my hand. "

Colleen looked at his hand. On the top of his right hand there was a tattoo that wasn't there before. It was a circle and a black tortoise within it.

"My life just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"I sent Hagiwara to bring you more appropriate clothing. I can't let my wife walk around in whatever it is you are wearing. The shame."

"What? I ain't no one's wife!" Colleen stood up on wobbly legs.

A deep growl came out of Toshi. A massive set of hands pulled her into his lap. Colleen struggled in his huge arms. Then with one hand he rent her hoodie into shreds and chomped down as hard as he could with his fangs into her shoulder. An orgasm hit Colleen so hard that her toes curled. Her body arched up against the solid rock of his chest. He purred around her shoulder. Colleen felt a very large erection press against her rear end. He released his fangs from her shoulder and lapped at her flesh.

"You are not just my wife. Wife doesn't even capture what you are to me." He ran his nose down her cheek. "For my species there is no such thing as marriage. Just mates. For you to sleep in my home and eat the kills that I bring to you, you must be my wife. I will not shame my mate by soiling her reputation. You are not a demons whore. You are my most honorable mate." She breathed heavy. He kissed her hard on the mouth. He had a growl in his baritone. "I am so glad that you said you 'Ain't married to anyone' because that means I don't have to scare off a husband. Or kill him. Which I would do without hesitation." He trailed his fangs down her neck again. "A demon ,even a fourth of one, won't let you leave me. You are mine. You hear me? Mine."

He sank his fangs into her neck slowly.

"Gooood Girrrrrl."

"Ah! Mmm" She orgasmed again.

"Hagiwara and his sister are coming with those clothes that I asked for." Toshi sighed. "That boy has the worst timing. Coming in here when I finally got you" Lick "to myself."

"Toshi-sama. Oh! We are so sorry that we have once again interrupted something."

"I can understand him too!" Colleen exclaimed.

"Just put the clothes down and I will repay your sister." Toshi sighed.

"Yes, Toshi-sama."

/

The two riders spoke to one another in hushed voices. One of them took a skull out of their robes. It had two black jewels for eyes and fangs.


End file.
